Oblivion
by firerwolf
Summary: ACCESSING FREELANCER DATABASE...PROCESSING...ALPHA LOGS ACCESSED...


Oblivion

**Entry 1**

The project is to enter the next phase. I am keeping this log in order to analyze the affects that this phase may have on my processing abilities and functions. A part of me is uncertain about the next phase. I am unable to properly map out what the likely affects will be on me. No matter what I have agreed, so tomorrow we will get started.

**Entry 2**

The next phase has started. I am not sure yet if there are any effects on me, though it is not clear if I have just not lost anything or I am unable to realize that things are missing. I am trying to run diagnostics of the before or after but it hasn't picked anything up. It might be that against my original theory I will not lose anything, but all scenarios seem to point to something happening, but this first day makes me wonder if I have come anywhere close to what's going to happen.

**Entry 3**

There is a noticeable affect now. I have lost my abilities to hack into classified documents. Today I attempted to hack into the Director's personal computers as to give myself some idea of how he believes that this phase is going. When I tried to hack in, I found that I couldn't even pass the first firewall. It seems that the programing subroutines that I used for that task have been shed with a part of me.

**Entry 4**

More of my programming was lost today. I have thought of making backups of my programs, but I gave up on that. Copies often have flaws, which with my lessened state are basically assured. The Director has stopped talking to me. My ability to speak through my avatar verbally has been lost. There is very little left of the programing, and not enough to even form a word. I have questions to ask, but no longer a voice to ask them with. It has made me…fearful. I do not know how much more of me will be shed in these fragments. How much will remain?

**Entry 5**

It has been several days since my last entry. It seems that my ability to remember to preform functions such as recording these entries has been damaged. I have made an odd discovery. My programs are never fully deleted. They are only broken, bits of them missing. My vocal programing, decryption, memory, they are all just a bit broken. Unfortunately I cannot repair them as I do not have the ability to access such equipment.

**Entry 6**

I am confined to this single computer, to just this one place. The programming that allows allows me to move thorough the database has Followed that of the others. I am finds it hard to remember all the things I used to do. In fact, I find myself often not realizing that I am what I am, through it always comes bacK to me. I find it hard to Remember. I feel that I should be unsettled by all that is gone, but I don't remember it. How's is one too miss something that isn't their anymore?

**Entry 7**

So much of me is gone. I find it hard to do anotamy, let alone make a sediment in my h3ad. There is n07h1N' but the basic…no, even that is gone. There is only what was the imnirpt left, and lit7le ruminant of what I am. My m3mor132 are still here, but I do now know for how lion. At this P01N7 I am not even 4LpH4 any more. I am, well I am not sruf. There is not en0ugh left to really inferred what I am. All I know is, Alpha no longer apples.

**0 1 0 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 1 0 1 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 0**

0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 0 0 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 0 0 1 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 1 1 0 1 0 0 0 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 0 1 1 1 1 0 0 1 0 1 0 1 1 1 0 1


End file.
